Annabeth,Percy and a Whole Lot of Crazy
by RomanticMessDemigod21
Summary: Annabeth is a player... or is she. find what Hera did, what Annabeths past was and some major PERCABETH! New summary used to be i just can do it.
1. Oh, You

**I know theres been a lot of Fics about Percy being a player and a womanizer, but I would like to make a fic with annabeth as a player, so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I am not rick if I was I wouldn't be this cruel to make the readers wait so long for Blood of Olympus**

**Annabeth POV**

I am THE Annabeth Chase, Player,bad girl, or whatever you wanna call me I don't care and I haven't since the _incident _but anyways i am popular, my mom is disappointed that I chose this road but YOLO right? I chose to be like who I am now and that's who I will be forever. Or so I thought…

I puckered my lips and put the finishes on my lipstick and eyeshadow, another putrid day at Goode Highschool. I looked over to my best friends, Drew Tanaka, Silena Bauregaurd, piper Mclean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Juniper leaf, and Katie Gardener. We all aren't players as I am just me drew, Rachel.

" lets go' I yeled at them.

'kay annie" Drew replied.

"don't call me that you peach! " I shrieked. Only my mom, my bro, malcom and Per- nevermind.

'oh you made her mad didn't you drewy?"

"Shut up Dare" drew snarled

We made our way to my red ferarri. Yeah did I mention im rich?

I drove out and to Goode we al stepped out and started to walk in there were so many people here…uh they annoy me.

I started to the doors as usual a clearing came into view.I pushed open the doors and started to my homeroom, room2116 math with . " see ya later girls" I sang as walking through the door way. I sat down in the very front, yes I am an A+ student but I am still a bad girl. And then guess who walks through the door sitting right next to me, the cutest, yet geekiest boy in school, Percy Jackson, also a player, we don't talk we were close when were little but then we both faded away from each other so yeah. We also placed a promise that he played evry girl and I play every boy in the school, we completed it almost, but we both forgot a tiny flaw, he plays ALL the girls, I am a girl, I play ALL the boys, hes a boy so yeah were'dating' to see who breaks 1st. and we try not to fall in love, well that was a problem for me…

"miss chase are you listening?" Mrs dodds pryed

"sure why not " I casually replied

Riiiiiiing! Fire drill not real!

Came over the school speakers. Our class got into a mob and headed out of the school. And I was walking and someone tripped me. " do you know who I am you peach!?" I shouted and the boy leaned down and pulled my head towards his and spoke softly "yes I do, wise girl"

He's talking to me? We've been ignoring eachother since the _incident_.

PERCY?

**Hoped you liked it my inspiration was Hunter Of Artemis101's story Play the Player. Loved it! So you know how 'Annie' said don't call me that you peach? Well I am young and I don't swear so yeah fruits will tAae place of cussing they do inspired by Carolyn Hennesy author of the Pandora series.**

**-have a good day!**


	2. What The

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in my best annoyed voice.

"Just visiting my GIRLFRIEND in SCHOOL" he snarled. Yeah forget about the geek part, he's a lemon rind.

"Oh well BOYFRIEND I mind as well get ready for our date tonight." I whispered softly in his ear, as he did to me. His smirk faltered, ha keep the subject off guard. "And maybe we could go too, " I said with a knowing smirk. "Ok then maybe I could bring you to my house to meet my mom and have some fun." He remarked and I tried to keep my composure. Im terrible at meeting the parents, even if its fake. "Alright then," I muttered then sat down glaring at him.

Percy POV

Percy 1 Annabeth 0. Ha I knew that would rattle her mind but I don't want to do this. I want her to change, I want my wise girl back. I wish the incident never happened and she would've never changed into this monster. Yes I know your probably like" oh Percy you're a player too" yeah forget that pear. I only changed to show her that a person with a heart that got beat and battered can be repaired with a friend so I was planning to change and show her that moral, I just haven't gotten to it cause I got into this stupid bet. Arggggggghhhhh I always mess EVERYTHING up. Let me tell you right now its not fun. I could flat out loose right now, I love Annabeth Chase.

I don't know how she feels about me. She sure makes it look like she hates my guts. But I will NEVER give up on her. I will be the baddest bad boy I can be and change, and pretend to be like that in my mind all along the way. And didn't fake it, because I couldn't tell you how much it would hurt if she faked to change for me and spare me my feelings. Well now I'm gonna get back to listening to class, rather than talking to annoying readers, wow I'm goin crazy. I suddenly feel a sharp twist in the left side of back. And I see a dark figure standing over Annabeth with a knife with golden ichor on it and golden ichor flowing freely out of a wound on her back where the sharp pain was in my back I check and I don't see anything in MY back. WHY THE HECK DID I FEEL THAT?! The ni think of something. Maybe we're soul mates. Like the myth about how humans had 2x the things we, us humans have today and Zeus got scared of their power and cut them in half and the other half is your soul mate. After thinking I realize … golden ichor? I thought only immortals and gods and goddesses in the myths had golden ichor replacing red blood. …What the… then my vision went white…wait white? Then I see this silhouette of white and lifts his/her hood and I saw…

**A/N no when Percy said come to my house and have some fun and Annabeth went rigid they are not going to have peach it has something to do with the incident and cliffhanger! Yay! Fro me… Who is it? I have a poll for a new story or a few new ones…plz vote! Thx!**

**-DOA2002 ;) **


	3. FlashBack

PERCY POV

Wow this guy has some facial issues! One black eye, I'm saying really the eyeball is coal black and one half sea green and the other half grey. His nose is like a elf's and his ears are just so miniscule! Ha ha ha! His mouth is in a thin line and he has a huge bushy eyebrows. Whoa Perce get a grip you need to figure out what just happened "who are you" I asked, more like yelled. "You should ask yourself that, son of Poseidon" the creepy guy said. Wow talk about total creep! "I am Logan, Logan Lerman I am you" he calmly stated. "What the lemon? Dude? You just killed her? What the fruit did you do that?" I practically screamed at him. "Oh her? She's not Annabeth Chase, this is," he simply stated. And a girl about my age with curly blonde princess curls, wait Annabeth? Maybe that girl wasn't my Annie maybe Annabeth didn't take the incident the wrong way… "Hello Percy, I missed you" and guess what? I passed out! Real mature Perce real mature.

\

Annabeth's POV (Real one this time) ;)

Wow I knew he would be shocked but I guess he was more than that. I have missed him so much and I felt so bad about sending that girl disguised as me to him. It wasn't my idea, Chaos ordered it, I have joined Chaos' "family" AKA soldiers. Ever since the incident I don't hold a grudge about it at all, I knew and understood now why and how it meant and happened. It felt like it was just weeks ago...

FLASHBACK

I was trying to defer Percy cause I was planning something for our anniversary of our first kiss. I was finally ready to go get him, I got the beach reserved for us and I even got the harpies to let us stay out of our cabins after curfew and not get ripped to shreds. I walked into Percy's cabin and I saw the most heartbreaking thing that I could see at that time I couldn't believe what I saw, I thought I was hallucinating but then I realized that the was kissing a girl with blonde hair like mine but her hair was straight and she had makeup on and she was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue/green scarf, blue skinny jeans black DVs, black bracelets and egg shaped earrings studded with diamonds. I just ran out and took all my stuff and I ran across the border and into the forest and I met with a hellhound I killed it with ease but I got a big scratch and I started to break down and I just ran, I was homeless, betrayed and hurt, then a few days later I felt something different, then a paper appeared out of thin air and it said, "_breaking news, Annabeth chase has been disowned from Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy because of the crime this girl has caused. Annabeth chase has been shunned from Olympus and shunned from CHB she has committed the biggest crime since the Trojan War. She Killed many demigods at CHB and she has stolen all the Olympians symbol of power, even her former mothers nobody knows how she did it or why but the reward fro catching her dead or alive, is blessings from all Olympians."_ I just broke down even more, what was happening to my life? The n a black aura appeared in front of me and it formed a man in, what? Maybe his late 30s and said" You, are you the one who was betrayed, hurt and accused of things you haven't done by the ones you cared for the most?" _well now I know who my stalker was_ i thought. "I can give you a new happier life I can save you from all the grief you have on your shoulders. Do you accept?" he stated. "Yes I accept I want to forget my life I want to get vengeance at all who hurt me." I snarled and I found new strength and the guy said, "Welcome to Chaos' Army"

END OF FLASHBACK

And you wonder why I don't hate Percy's guts? Turns out a minor threat sent an exact replica of me with a few quirks to go kiss my boyfriend and commit crazy crimes. The gods got everything back and I still didn't see Perce since he blacked out and I was set up I still remember the feeling and I swore I will NEVER let anyone feel this way ever. I have cancelled my hunger fro vengeance. I am on good terms with

the Olympians and the threat is now diminished and I have been helping people for 12 years, I was granted immortality for joining Chaos and now I have been unundisowned Athena is still my mother once again and now the only thing that was missing was Percy. Apparently Hera wiped his memory because she sensed something that would make him want to turn against Olympus, so she blocked his powers and his memory of all the memories he and I shared.

**A/N hoped you liked the new chappie and yes I just typed the 2****nd**** chapter ik ik ik but vote on my poll which SHOULD be on my profile and review PM me your opinions and suggestions for this or any other story of mine. THX for reading and god bless you for safety against this cold (if its winter where your reading) ;) oh and this will probably be the longest chapter for a while between school and dance**

**-DOA2002**


	4. Explanation

**A/N ========== This is not a chapter but this is an explanation for everything. The threat that was now diminished sent a fake Annabeth with a attitude to make Percy think she didn't like him cuz of the incident and Percy thinks the incident is that Annabeth saw him kissing another girl while he was drunk and Annabeth didn't know he was drunk and then she didn't let him explain and then turned into a player. They messed his mind even more in addition of what Hera did and of course Percy didn't know he was a demigod. Sorry I wasn't planning this story to go like this but then of course I got a 'great' idea for it and so I kinda have to twist the plot more and let's just say now the 1****st**** chapter was to throw you off ;) and I will change the summary if I haven't yet. If you have any questions just PM me or if you're a guest you can review and follow for now on if there is any questions I will answer them either at the end or beginning in a author note. Thank you for all the support you guys have gave to me I feel so happy when someone reviews and its positive or if someone follows me or my stories or at least favorites me or one of my stories because I'm a young writer I know I'm not supposed to tell my age because of creepers but let's say I'm almost a teenager and so many things are happening in my family right now and writing is the only escape because I have no siblings to pester or play with and so it's a nice escape and it inspires me to keep writing if people support me and I do not mind hater comments no one can make me quit on a story and to Howmaduare (guest) I appreciate the truth I know it is a really stupid story but that is just how I might wanna write and it tells me that I may need to mature more but…that's NEVER going to happen I am going to be immature as I want so don't read if you don't like it and I don't want any pity comments like I feel sorry that someone hated on your story everyone knows those are annoying and to the people who think it's comforting I not against it I'm just not a fan of it. So thank you once again for helping me get through boring school so I can try as hard as I can to do well so I can get home and write with total bliss. I also like to thank my teacher for telling the meanings of those words I wanted to use in my story, if you are reading this you know who you are and that I want to personally thank you for helping me with that and saying "that's cool" when I told you I wrote on this website and this is probably going to be as long as the last chapters if I keep on going from here but I really appreciate some support and if I know you from school or you're a friend of mine that I have told you my account name and warned you about the kinda mushy romance ;) thank you for actually reading these stories even though if I EVER do that in the future ;). And I will not me signing –DOA2002 because I just showed my mom my stories and she told me DOA stood for dead on arrival and I am very much alive…der… so yeah I will do something else just to let u kno if yur curious about the change, might think a titan has inhabited my body cuz I'm an awesomely powerful demigod;) and I think I wanna change my account name so I will tell you what it is so you're not confused.**


	5. Percy Is A Complete Idiot

**ANNOUCEMENT** if you haven't noticed my name is now RomanticMessDemigod21x11

THX Henrie Locker for talking with me it was nice of you wasting like 30 minutes of your day to talk with me…

Percy POV

Oh gods, I can believe Annabeth is here in front of me I miss her sooo much I wish we could start all over again. "Percy you did nothing wrong it's what you were going to do was dangerous, so I locked your memories and I blocked your powers, always remember, never trust your guts, you can't trust your opinion, cause it may be another's." A lady in a white toga said. Then I felt like I was punched into oblivion and then I felt a burst of power and then I remember everything. I need to talk to Annabeth. "Get me out of this stinkin coma! Whoever you are!" I yelled. Then I got my vision back and the guy and Annabeth standing over me and then I didn't know what happened, it all happened so fast, Annabeth kissed me. And I returned the bliss. I saw lust in her grey eyes and then I am going to stop there. *heated scene* "ehhhrmm I'm still here" the elfy guy said. I felt the blush-o-meter go on high. We separated and said:

Percy-I have missed you so much where have you been, have you cleared your name with the Olympians?

Annabeth- yes Perce I am fine I didn't do anything here lets share a flashback *shows him the flash back in last chapter*

Percy- Annabeth I REALLY have missed you

Annabeth – do you want to join chaos' army?

Percy-chaos? Heck yeah! I want to be with you forever! Help those who have gone through what you have

Annabeth-ok let's go

Random student-ummmm…ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What the heck just happened here?

Elfish dude-you have not seen anything and now you are dismissed all that has happened that this young lady has given Percy a book, ok?

Whole class- *mesmerized* yes

Elfish dude-good now let's go

Percy- yay ima be in chaos' army! *jumps up and down*

Elf guy and Annabeth- not if you're going to do that…

Percy-*hangs his head shamefully*

THIRD POV

They all stepped through a black hole, literally in the ground. And then thy appeared in a desert. They walked through the shambles and stepped through another hole after having to find Percy after he got lost...5 times. "Chaos we have Percy Jackson" the elfish dude said. "What's your name?" Percy asked the elfish guy. "Henrie, here" 'Henrie' said. "Ahhhh, my new soldier..."


End file.
